


you can always come to me

by miss_bee



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Ninjago OC, friend fic, ninjago2ndgen, they are babies and deserve the world okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_bee/pseuds/miss_bee
Summary: souta wakes up in a cold sweat, heart racing, one night, still traumatised from his experience with morro. ridge hears him crying and stays with his best friend until they both fall asleep.orsouta has ptsd enduced nightmares and ridge is a good friend.neither of these oc's are mine btw.
Kudos: 1
Collections: ninjago2ndgen





	you can always come to me

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, neither oc is mine, they belong to the #ninjago2ndgen tag on tik tok
> 
> souta garmadon belongs to @aidans.cosplays on tik tok, he's the adopted son of lloyd and current elemental master of wind.
> 
> ridge brookstone belongs to @cowboyandrewkriess, he's the adopted son of cole and current elemental master of strength.

His breath was caught in his throat, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and prayed. Oh god, oh fuck. He thought, terrified. Souta found himself turning a corner and looking down a long, seemingly endless corridor. It was dark, too dark. He swallowed and continued down, too stubborn to turn the other way and run. He could hear something in the silence that had originally settled. Footsteps. His heart raced. They’re still following me. He thought, terrified. Souta felt his body continue down the corridor slowly, reluctantly. The footsteps got closer, louder, before cutting off and disappearing completely. Souta tried his best to slow his breathing. He slowed to a stop, still on the spot. A hand found it’s way on his shoulder and he felt breath on his ear.

Souta woke up, cold sweat covering his body. He breathed shallow and quickly, trying to calm down. Once his breathing returned to normal, he rubbed his eyes and looked over to the window. It was still dark outside, nothing but the full moon illuminating the sleeping quarters. He could hear the gentle breathing and snores of his friends in the night. Souta sat up, his hands going back to cover his face and he groaned quietly. It had been like this for ages, ever since he had been kidnapped and the whole thing with Morro happened. Despite reconciling with his relative, the nightmares, they wouldn’t go away. He was getting frustrated. Souta sighed and pulled his legs up, hugging them in a desperate attempt for comfort. He felt his emotions overwhelm him and sniffed a little. Wiping his eye with his shirt hem, he tried to compose himself but to no avail. The others were asleep, so peaceful and quiet. Souta leant his head against his knees and let out a little bit of pent up emotion. 

Suddenly, he felt a weight on his bunk and his head snapped up. Ridge sat there in his pyjamas, rubbing his eyes and yawning a little. He looked at his best friend with worried eyes. “Hey, you okay?” He asked gently. Souta sniffed a little and wiped his face. “Just can’t sleep, that’s it.” He said shortly. Ridge had a sad look on his face. “Nightmares again?” Souta nodded slowly. “I was part of a manhunt this time, someone was trying to get me, they got me in the end, I woke up just before anything could happen, it was horrible.” He admitted quietly. Ridge shifted towards Souta more, trying to get closer as to comfort his best friend. Souta felt Ridge’s head lean against his shoulder and Souta leant his head on Ridge’s. “I’m sorry that you can’t sleep,” Ridge said in a whisper. Souta had to laugh. “You don’t need to worry about me.” Ridge looked up at him. “But I do, you know.” He murmured. 

The two just stayed in silence, leaning against each other for god knows how long. It was nice, having someone there just supporting you. The two had always been there for one another, both figuratively and literally leaning against each other since they were small. Souta could feel Ridge’s warmth that he gave off as he pressed against the taller boy’s side. Souta sighed a little. “Thank you.” He whispered to his best friend. “You can always come to me, that I promise.” He replied without a beat. Souta hummed a response, feeling fatigue hit him suddenly. He yawned. Ridge pulled his head up. “You need to sleep?” He asked. Souta made a face, trying to answer the question. “Yeah, I think so.” Ridge nodded, beginning to leave the bunk. Souta felt a nagging at the back of his head and grabbed onto Ridge’s wrist. “Uh,” He began. “Could...could you stay, just for a little bit even?” He asked meekly. Ridge smiled a small smile. “Yeah, I can stay.” He replied softly. The two boys lay down, like it was one of their sleepovers when they were small. They would build massive pillow forts and hide out in them, watching movies and pigging out on sweets until they both passed out, close to one another and perfectly safe, no cares in the world. 

Souta closed his eyes, exhaling from his nose gently. He could feel himself slipping from consciousness but felt safe, he knew that someone he cared for was there, right next to him, suddenly, nothing else could harm him, he felt. He curled in a little, his arm finding away across the shorter boy’s body. Ridge felt sleep taking him too, holding onto his best friend’s arm protectively. Then there was silence. Just the gentle breathing of two friends. 

The moon shone a silvery beam on the room, bathing everything in a cool aura. For the first time in a few nights, everything seemed like it was going to be okay. They were okay.


End file.
